The BTR ChallengeQuestion Talk Show!
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: BTR just landed a spot on a really cool talk show in which they have to answer crazy questions and do silly challenges! Review and leave me some challenges or questions that you want to be featured in this story! Enjoy.
1. Intro

**OMG! HI EVERYONE! Ok so I literally just had this FLIPPIN awesome idea! I'm so so so so so so so so EXCITED! Yeah sooo…here it is! I'm sure you guys will love it too!**

"Hey everyone! Welcome to Exclusive Interviews With Emily." The girl said to the camera, "This week we have Big Time Rush on our show!"

Emily turned towards the door and waved to the band members of BTR, signaling for them to all enter the studio. The guys did so and sat on a couch right next to the host.

"Hey viewers!" James began, "I'm James…but you already knew that." He laughed.

"I'm Logan." The brunette with a sweater on blushed.

"Kendall here!" The blonde with a beanie grinned.

"Ohhh! And I'm CARLOS!" The one with a hockey helmet jumped up and down excitedly.

Emily laughed a little, "Someone's happy about the show…I am too!"

"Soo… stupid question, I know, but what exactly do we do on this show?" Kendall asked.

"Well, we get all of the awesome Fanfiction people out there to submit their questions or challenges to my computer and then I'll read them to you guys and you'll do what the question or challenge says." Emily explained.

"Do we have any questions yet?" Logan questioned.

"Nope, but I'm sure we will soon! Let's just hope people review…then the show can get started!" Emily cheered.

"Come on guys! Submit some fun questions and challenges for us!" Carlos said right to the camera, "I want the show to start!"

Emily called a commercial break so the she and the guys could wait for people to submit. While waiting, Carlos couldn't keep still, he was so excited and ready for this show to start. Logan sat down and read a huge book that looked almost too big to be real, whereas Kendall went on his phone to play Angry Birds along with James. The TV host had a funny feeling that she could get back to recording really soon…

**Haha, I wonder who the host is based off of ;) yeah, so my idea was to have a collaborative story like this. You guys review with challenges for the guys or questions (or both!). If you want one for all of them, then just submit it, but if it's for a specific BTR guy, let me know :) feel free to send in as many as you want! Once I get some challenges and questions the 'show' will get off from its commercial break! I hope you guys find this as fun as I found it!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	2. Round 1

**Hi! Thanks for sending me some questions and challenges! Just a little reminder is that I want to keep this story's K rating, so try to keep the questions K to K Plus rated please…if they aren't I'll use them, but I'll probably change them around a little. **

**Also, some of their answers might refer to my stories :) if you've read them, you'll probably catch on LOL!**

"We're back!" Emily sat back down on the couch and was quickly joined by the BTR guys.

"Yessss!" Carlos cheered.

"So what's our first question?" James asked.

"Uh…" Emily sighed, reading the question over, "…the first question is: What do you guys do when you feel attracted to someone on tour?"

"Well, it's really hard sometimes! Our Rushers are just so beautiful." Kendall blew a kiss to the camera, "But, I guess we have to stay focused on our tour, so we try to not let flirting get the best of us."

"Well, unless you're James." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, James is always trying to talk to the girls." Carlos laughed.

James just blushed.

Emily giggled a little and then flipped over to the next question, "You guys ready for the next question?"

"Yep!" They all beamed.

"Ok this one is for you, Logan." Emily turned towards him.

Logan nodded, ready for his question.

"What do you think of Kogan?"

"Like me and Kendall?" He inquired, "Well, Kendall's like my brother and I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Awwh." Emily cooed at Kendall who was giving Logan a big bear hug.

"Love you, Logie."

"Love you too."

"They're just too sweet!" Emily gushed, "Now…onto the next question! Who's shared rooms?"

"Well James and I share a room and Kendall and Logan share a room…" Carlos explained.

"Alrighty, the last question for now is: how did you guys pick your room-mates?"

"Well, I picked Logan because he's my brother and…"

Emily cut Kendall off for a moment, "He's your brother?"

"Well, kinda…my family and I adopted him a while back…I guess we just feel more comfortable sharing rooms since we've lived together for a long time." Kendall grinned.

"Yeah and I picked Carlos because…well…because of three reasons. One: He's a heavy sleeper and I snore, so he doesn't get mad. Two: He's my best friend, obviously. Three: Kendall called dibs on Logan first." James started laughing.

"I didn't call dibs, I just chose him first!" Kendall retorted.

All four guys began to giggle, and soon after Emily joined in.

"Ok then! That's all of the questions for now, but please do review with more! Feel free to ask even if you did last time…and don't worry, your questions will be answered super soon if they weren't already!" Emily called another commercial break.

**Enjoy and send in questions or challenges! **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
